Tyrus
Tyrus was a nation on Sera. It housed the headquarters of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Its capital was the city of Ephyra, with Jacinto also lying within the nation's territory. The Fenix and Santiago families both lived in Tyrus. Tyrus contributed the 26th Royal Tyran infantry to fight in the Battle of Aspho Fields during the Pendulum Wars. The inhabitants of Tyrus are the Tyran. History Early History Tyrus was apparently ruled by a monarchy at one time, and even had queens.Gears of War: The Slab By the time of the Silver Era, a Tyran royal dynasty had established itself in Fort Reval, where it ruled until the fort's last king was assassinated under cover of night by invading Gorasni barbarians. Around the same time, the country's future capital city, Ephyra, was still little more than a village. Other cities were established on the Jacinto Plateau. During the Era of Silence Tyrus adopted a more representative form of Government in the form of the House of Sovereigns and experienced great development. The country was able to retain its economic integrity during the Gold Rush and began to expand its sphere of influence worldwide. Founding Member of the COG Tyrus, being the home of the Allfather prime Nassar Embry, was the nation that the Coalition of Ordered Governments was founded in. The ideology of the COG was based on that of Alexiy Desipich, and particularly his Austere Canon. The Octus Canon was signed by the Allfathers, which brought the COG into formal existence. Starting as a minor political party.Destroyed Beauty It would soon become a political, economic, and social powerhouse of the COG nations. The Chairman of the COG, was based in Ephyra city in the House of Sovereigns, both the capital of Tyrus and the COG. Pendulum Wars After the end of the Gold Rush and beginnings of the Pendulum Wars, Tyrus governed the military strategy of the war against the UIR. Being based on Jacinto Plateau, Tyrus was not only a fortress but the symbol of the Coalition ideals. Tyrus was never directly invaded by a foreign aggressor during the Pendulum Wars, but most Tyrans were affected in some way due to the Conflict. Many important buildings where based in Tyrus like Allfathers Library, Ginnet Mausoleum, Octus Tower, and Tomb of the Unknowns. Tyrus had some of the most beautiful cities like Jacinto City. After the short end of the Pendulum Wars, the COG controlled all of Sera, except for a few Indie nations that refused to surrender.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant Tyrus did have a diplomatic mission with the Ostri Republic.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 259 Tyrus likely had embassies and consulates in most of the World's nations. However relations with the Republic of Gorasnaya remained tense even through the Locust War. Locust War After the sudden attack from the Locust Horde on E-Day, Tyrus remained the center of the COG, as it tried to drive back the Locust. For next year under Chairman Tomas Dalyell, the COG fought a losing battle with one nation after an other falling to the Horde. When Dalyell dying from a sudden heart attack, the Council of Sovereigns elected Deputy Chairman Richard Prescott as the new Chairman. Under his leadership the COG began to unfold, with Pelles under Premier Deschenko refusing to help Tyrus due to the Fall of Ostri, and with only the South Islands willing to support his counteroffensive into the heart of Locust controlled territory, which was in southern Tyrus itself. Chairman Prescott, under pressure from the front of the Tyra River, ordered orbital satellites to destroy all Locust occupied territory, killing millions of Coalitions soldiers and civilians as well as any Locust soldier on the surface. Despite the Jacinto Plateau, part of Tyrus, being the only part of Sera's surface to avoid being destroyed, the nation of Tyrus was most likely dissolved in the aftermath of this event, making the COG the last functioning government on Sera. Post-War Era After the Locust War factions of the Coalition of Ordered Governments including Union of Independent Republic allies regrouped and began to reestablish the previous nation-states of Sera. The capital city of Ephyra was rebuilt utilizing the advanced technology crafted by Damon Baird and became the headquarters of the new COG. Most of Tyrus's surviving population, excluding the growing Outsider Movement, gathered in New Ephyra desiring the security and prosperity the COG offered. Over the next twenty-five years, the population of Tyrus increased from a mere few hundred thousand survivors to a few million. The population recovery put stress on the walled City, prompting the COG to start automating the construction of settlements across the nation. These small cities were built with classical Tyran architecture with an emphasis on COG ideals and would be home to young families. Unfortunately, the majority of Tyrus's cities and cultural sites would remain abandoned by the citizens of the COG hoping to forget the suffering of the Locust War. While the official Government of Tyrus remained the COG, numerous non-state communities of Outsiders would form in the post-apocalyptic political power vacuum. Military Tyrus had one of the most impressive armed forces of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. They contributed many divisions to fight in the Pendulum Wars and thereby had a lot of control over the direction of the conflicts. Tyrus retained a lot of traditional aspects of their military such as the 26th RTI and the Onyx Guard. Tyrus also produced much of the Coalition's military equipment. Many Tyrans had served in the military both voluntary and during the more pressing times of the Pendulum and Locust wars as conscripts. From at least the early Pendulum Wars, Tyrus had a proud history of incorporating both men and women into the military. Statues of female knights at Fort Reval suggest that women had served the nation in wartime as far back as the Silver Age. In the Pendulum Wars soldiers such as Helena Stroud rose high in officer ranks and many women served as enlisted personnel in the infantry. Prominent Tyran families expected their children to either serve in the Military or make some level of contribution to their Nation. Civil Liberties Tyran citizens were represented in their national government through the House of Sovereigns. It is unknown if citizens voted and could run for these positions or if they were selected from local government heads or inherited from Silver Age family lineages. Being native to Tyrus, the COG was the only political party active in national politics. Despite an effort to control opinions through managing education, media, and public imagery, Tyrus allowed freedom of speech as Tyran citizens (as well as Gears) could openly criticize the Government without penalty. There was a vocal ant-war movement during the Pendulum Wars where discontented citizens attempted to highlight their disagreement with the policy of War. Inevitably, those with significant wealth and/or connections had more influence in Tyrus than those without. Tyrus allowed many citizens to bear small firearms, albeit not advanced military weapons. However, some paranoid, wealthy citizens managed to circumvent these rules to acquire lasers, sentries, and explosives. This gun culture was likely out of fear of the UIR invading and overwhelming Tyrus. Tyrus apparently had freedom of religion as the majority of the population worshiped a monotheistic deity in churches. Citizens of other nations like the South Islands who practiced animism-type faiths were welcomed. The COG also seemed to have made an effort to inject a form of State-based faith, literal atheistic worship, of COG ideals as citizens like Damon Baird and Mihn Young Kim made "praise" and "use in vain" of the Sovereigns and the COG (the former likely out of contempt for traditional religion and the later out of utter devotion to political ideology). During the Pendulum Wars the COG made an effort to inject itself into the media, effectively eroding freedom of the press in Tyrus. However, some newspapers and magazines such as The Ephyran remained independent and critical of the COG's activities. Icons of the COG Gear were imprinted across all national public spaces, a tribute commonly seen in real-world totalitarian societies. The COG's influence was most pressing in the urban centers. Most of Tyrus' tax revenue was contributed to the war effort and some social programs meant to alleviate poverty were neglected. At the end of the Pendulum Wars, it appeared that the COG would begin to withdraw from impacting civil liberties. Unfortunately, the Locust War created impossible circumstances for Tyrus. The Fortification Act dissolved most of Tyrus' freedoms (as well as the Government), imposing a curfew, reinstating the draft, and suspending habeas corpus. Economy Tyrus had one of the largest and most advanced economies in the world. Institutions and infrastructure established during the Era of Silence had put it at the forefront of global power. The presence of Imulsion reserves, on the coastline and around the southern border with Kashkur, had enable Tyrus to remain monetarily steadfast through the Gold Rush. However, apparent imports were still required from countries like Dushin, Kashkur, and Sarfuth. Despite the COG's socialist influence in market affairs, Tyrus had a strong, independent private sector with organizations ranging from small local shops to massive international companies. Recognizable aspects of consumer culture existed in Tyrus such as shopping malls. Mass transportation and communication capabilities enabled Tyrus to effectively manage the Pendulum Wars while improving their citizens' livelihoods. Tyrus excelled in technology and education, being the home of many schools, universities, and research centers both civilian and military oriented. Because a significant portion of Tyrans were veterans, the industrial workforce was highly skilled and was composed of a strong urban middle class. The average standard of living was relatively high, but some Tyrans lived in poverty while others were billionaires who lived in grander. Culture Tyrus was defined by a very vibrant culture before the Locust War. Being a wealthy and developed nation many of their citizens enjoyed a high standard of living compared to other the countries of Sera. A lot of pride was vested in the Tyran Military although some disagreed with the institution's actions. Sports, predominately Thrashball, were a popular pastime for Tyran citizens. Besides Nassar Embry, national heroes and icons included Marcus Fenix and Augustus Cole. Many buildings in Tyrus were of a fine masonry and wooded architecture dating back to the Silver Age. Tyrans were a diverse ethnicity, but were more often socially segregated by economic standing rather than race. However, xenophobia existed against people from UIR nations and later for Stranded. Locations Cities *Andius *Bravelle *Bronn *Char *Concord *Corren *Ephyra (Former Capital) *Fort Reval *Gerrenhalt *Halvo Bay *Hanover *Hatton *Ilima *Jacinto City *Jannermont *Kinnerlake *Mattino Junction *Mercy *Montevado *New Ephyra (Current Capital) *New Sherrith *Port Caval *Port Farrall *Port Lorrence *Settlement 1 *Settlement 2 *Settlement 5 *Settlement 6 *Speyer *Timgad City *Tollen *Vonner Bay Regions *Dorado Hills *Embry Province *Jacinto Plateau *Kadar Valley *Stromson Forest *Timgad Valley *Wilds Landmarks *Cressy Escarpment *Descano Hill *Mount Kadar *Tyra River References Category:COG Category:Nations of Sera